The Clinical Cancer Education Program will offer undergraduate and graduate students alike an interdisciplinary training experience in the broad area of clinical oncology. Medical oncologists, surgeons, radiotherapists, psychiatrists and pathologists will teach a holistic approach to patient care by means of didactic lectures, seminars, and clinical experiences. Instruction will be patient, rather than disease oriented. A major emphasis will be placed on integrating the contributions of the medical specialties in planning the evaluation and therapy of the cancer patient. In addition, the psychosocial problems raised by cancer will be explored from both the patient's and the physician's perspectives. The methodology employed in the program will combine innovative and time honored techniques in medical education. Along with lectures, seminars, ward and outpatient clinical experiences, audiovisual learning aids in the form of televised microscopy, slide talks and videotapes will be used. The program will be assessed using serial case development studies and psychological questionnaires; similar evaluations of oncology trainees at nearby institutions will be included as a control group. It is anticipated that as a result of this program's efforts, the undergraduate trainees will have developed an integrated understanding of the scientific and clinical aspects of cancer medicine, while the graduate trainees will become proficient at a multidisciplinary and humane approach to the cancer patient.